A Christmas to Remember
by TammyDevil666
Summary: Oliver and Felicity are throwing their first Christmas party together as a couple, but Oliver has a special gift that he would like to give her in private.


**I needed some Olicity Christmas fluff after that mid-season finale and finally came up with this little oneshot. It's pretty short, but hopefully you guys would like it!**

* * *

"Okay, how does it look?"

Oliver stared up at her. "A little more to the left, are you sure you don't want me to do it? That ladder's not very stable and just you being up there is making me nervous."

Felicity rolled her eyes. "I'm completely capable of hanging mistletoe in my own home, I'll be done in a second. Ha, there, now it's perfect," she said, just before the ladder wobbled under her weight and she lost her footing, only to tumble right into Oliver's arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck with a smile. "My hero, I knew you would never let me fall."

He put her down. "No chance of that." Oliver smiled as he gazed at the mistletoe above their heads, pulling Felicity closer to him and planting a passionate kiss on her lips. "I'm all about upholding tradition."

"Please, it's not like you need mistletoe in order to kiss me. The place looks great, this is going to be a Christmas party to remember. I like that we're throwing it together, it's our first one as an official couple. I didn't go too overboard with the decorations, did I?"

"It's just the right amount. Everyone should be arriving soon, but I would like to give you one of your Christmas presents before they get here."

"But Christmas is still three days away," she admitted. "I don't even have yours wrapped yet."

He shook his head, leading her over to the couch and sitting her down. "I can wait for mine, but I can't wait for yours. I've been a nervous wreck for the last few weeks thinking of how to do this."

Felicity raised her eyebrows in confusion, wondering what he could possibly be giving her that would make him nervous.

Oliver took a deep breath before he began. "I love you, Felicity, more than I ever thought I could love anyone. After the hell I spent on the island and everything before I came back home officially, you were the first real person to make me smile."

Now she was confused even more. "What do you mean? I know you smiled when we first met, but that was weeks after you came home. You had to have smiled when you were with your mom and Thea, I know you had to be happy to see them."

"I was, but that's not what I'm talking about. I actually came home before in secret, no one knew I was here. I watched over Thea, saw the trouble she was getting into with that dealer. I already told you that part, but there's something I left out. I came to my dad's office one day and I saw you." He smiled at the memory. "You were talking to my photo that he had on his desk, you said I was cute and it was a shame that I was dead. That was my first real glimpse of you, how could I not be charmed? You made me smile and I held onto that when I finally came back, I knew I had to meet that girl. You completely took me by surprise when I first came to your office, you've been surprising me every day since."

To say Felicity was stunned would be an understatement, and when she remembered that particular moment he was referring to, it quickly turned into embarrassment. "Oh, God, you saw that?"

"Yes, I thought you were adorable. It took a long time for us to get here, but I wouldn't change anything for the world." With another deep breath, he kneeled down before her, taking the black box out of his pocket and opening it to reveal an elegant diamond ring.

She gasped, putting a hand over her mouth in shock.

"Felicity Smoak, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Once the shock wore off, tears clouded her vision as she nodded. "Yes, yes, I'll marry you. Was there ever any doubt?"

He smiled, placing the ring on her finger to find it was a perfect fit, and then giving her a big hug as he lifted her off the couch. "I promise you won't regret this."

"No chance of that," she repeated his words back to him. One thing was for sure, she was definitely right about this being a Christmas they would never forget, and many more to come.


End file.
